Choosing Sides
by borisinwonderland
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix, two very different people. But opposites attract don't they? Rated M for language and smut in the foreseeable future. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The story is set around 6th year, and also Bellatrix wasn't locked up in Azkaban, she was in hidding. This chapter is on the short side, but they will get longer. Hermione x Bellatrix. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 1

The Leaky Cauldron

Hermione Granger walked into the Leaky Cauldron with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley reluctantly. She did not enjoy spending time in crowded places, but more often than not she endured it.

"It was a brilliant catch mate! I couldn't believe it when I saw the quaffle in my hands!" Ron exclaimed. That was almost all Ron had to talk about recently, how exceptional he was at Quidditch. Harry didn't seem to mind, he would go along with pretty anything as long as it wasn't about him. However Hermione couldn't stand Quidditch, so anytime the topic came up she'd zone out thinking about anything and everything.

Today, however, they quickly stopped talking about Quidditch.

"Blimey 'mione look!" Ron said, bringing her back to reality.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"In the back corner there, you see? Not that one, the one behind Ron. It's her, the one from the papers. Bellatrix Black," Harry finished in a whisper.

"Who?" Hermione inquired.

Harry and Ron looked at her dumbfounded.

"Didn't you read the Daily Prophet during the summer?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Well," Harry started. "She was Voldemort's right hand man...er woman I suppose. Anyway nobody has been able to find her for years and then one day she just shows up," Harry explained.

"What do you mean she just showed up? Hermione asked curiously.

"She showed up at Gringott's to go to her vault. Immediately Aurors showed up to arrest her, but she said that they couldn't. And much to the wizarding world's dismay they actually couldn't," Ron explained in a voice barely audible."

"Couldn't?" Ron and Harry shrugged.

"Everyone is as baffled as you are," Ron stated.

Hermione glanced over to where Bellatrix sat, only to find that Bellatrix was looking at her too. Looking at the witch clad in black, Hermione couldn't help but notice her beauty. Sure, she was older, but still incredibly beautiful. And her eyes seemed to hold millions of secrets that intrigued Hermione.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Harry tugged on her jacket.

"Come on, we're leaving," Harry said sharply. It almost sounded like an order but Hermione barely noticed the harshness in his tone. She looked at him perplexed, having barely registered what he'd said. Somehow Hermione's feet carried her towards the door leading to Diagon Alley, but before she exited the Leaky Cauldron she took one last look at Bellatrix. Who was still looking at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Bellatrix Black. _She heard her name being said. She quickly located the owner of the voice who spoke her name. It was Harry Potter. Of course she knew who Harry Potter was. He had defeated her Lord at the age of one and was treated like a hero. _'Disgusting,'_ she thought to herself. Curious as to what they were talking about, Bellatrix cast a spell so that she could hear their conversation.

She knew Harry Potter, and recognized the Weasley by his red hair, but she didn't recognize the girl. Although she did notice her brown bushy hair that went just beyond her shoulders, and her black coat that hugged her body just right. Bellatrix chastised herself for having those thoughts, but before she could berate herself too much the younger witch turned around and was looking at her.

_'Crap, she caught me staring at her...Wait, what do I care? I'm Bellatrix Black, I'll just glare at her and make her think what all the others think.' _Glaring did not stop her from looking, she seemed entranced by Bellatrix. Bellatrix couldn't fathom why. When the girl turned back around Bellatrix let out a breath that she hadn't notice she was holding in. She watched her leave and then was rather surprised when she caught her eye again.

One of the waiter's who worked at the Leaky Cauldron went over to where the mystery girl was just sitting and began to wipe down the surface of the table. Without a second thought, Bellatrix walked over to the waiter.

"That girl who was just here, what is her name?" Bellatrix demanded. Once the waiter realized who had asked him he dropped his cloth and started to shake slightly.

Bellatrix did not have much patience and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Well?" she snarled.

"Um, I'm not sure. It's something Ginger or...Granger! Hermione Granger is her name," Bellatrix let go of what she thought to be a pitiful excuse for a wizard and left the Leaky Cauldron. All the while repeating the name in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Just thought that I should mention that this chapter is set the day after the last chapter. I think I do mention it in this chapter, but just to be on the safe side I figured I'd mention it. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

Borgin & Burkes

The boys dragged Hermione into the Quidditch shop, and then the joke shop. Hermione just wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts, but as soon as she voiced the idea the boys told her to go alone. She scowled and was about to get mad at them but instead she just took a deep breath and left the shop, and headed down the alley to the bookstore.

Once there she began to look through books about the dark arts. Not that she wanted to use any of the spells, but she was interested in the origins and the different variety of dark magic.

She had come looking for one book in particular called Darker Than Black: A Dark Arts History. But the salesman said that they didn't carry too many books about the dark arts, and suggested that she go to Borgin & Burkes.

So that's where she went. She headed toward Knockturn Alley, careful not to be seen by anyone she knew. She figured that if they found out that they wouldn't understand that she wasn't interested in the spells, so she didn't just to be careful.

She found her way to Borgin & Burkes and made her way to the back of the store where the books were placed.

"Looking for something in particular?" the creepy shop keeper asked Hermione. Startled, she jumped a bit.

"Oh yes actually I'm looking for Darker Than Black: A Dark Arts History. Do you have it?" she asked politely. He looked her over a couple of times before nodding his head. He grabbed the book from the bookcase and brought it too the front desk.

Hermione hurried over and payed for the book. As she was leaving, the shop keeper said, "Be seeing you," but when she turned around to reply he was gone.

_'What an odd fellow...although, what did I expect from people in Knockturn Alley?' _Hermione thought to herself.

Not paying attention to where she was going, Hermione accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry! I didn't..." her voice trailed off when she saw who it was she had hit. It was the woman from yesterday. Bellatrix Black.

The dark witch narrowed her eyes, "You."

A rush of heat flushed over Hermione, and her heart skipped a beat. Flustered, Hermione thought to herself, _'Why is my body reacting this way?'_

They both stared at each other. Each a little flustered, not knowing what too say.

_'She's friends with Potter! I should be hexing her into oblivion and yet I can't,'_ Bellatrix thought. She looked down at Hermione's hand and noticed that she was carrying a book. She slowly took the book from her hands, lightly brushing her fingers against Hermione's. The younger witch gasped almost silently, the small interaction had left her fingers feeling tingly.

Bellatrix gently stroked the spine of the book and read the title.

"Now what would a witch like you need with a book like this?" she asked curiously. Hermione was about to answer when two voices calling her name appeared behind her.

"There you are Hermione! We've been..."Harry's voice trailed off as he saw who was in front of Hermione.

"Bloody hell! 'mione step back! It's the Death Eater," Ron spat.

Bellatrix glared at the redhead. "You would do well not to anger me boy," she said angrily.

Harry grabbed Hermione by the elbow and pulled her away from the raven haired witch.

"Let go of me Harry," Hermione demanded, shaking him off.

"Come on, let's get away from this trash," no sooner had the words left Ron's mouth, Bellatrix had her wand raised and hissed, "Did my warning earlier not penetrate your thick skull?"

Hermione, noticing the obvious tension stepped back in front of Bellatrix and held out her hand for the book. Bellatrix looked down into Hermione's pleading eyes and relaxed, putting her wand back into her robes.

She handed Hermione the book and said, "Till next time dearie.," and with that she disapparated into a cloud of black spoke that seemed to cling onto Hermione's clothes.

"What the hell are you doing in Knockturn Alley? You tryin' to get killed?" Ron asked as they left the dimly lit alleyway.

"I got lost," Hermione lied.

Harry shook his head disapprovingly. "You have to be more careful, especially with her loose on the streets," he said as if talking about her was one of the most repulsive things he ever had too do.

Hermione felt angry at his tone, but kept her voice shut. _'Why do I feel angry? He's right, she is dangerous. But what was that I felt earlier when our fingers touched?" _Hermione thought to herself whilst ignoring her friends warnings about safety and the dangers of Knockturn Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating! I've had exams and I just started a reach ahead program which is taking up all of my time. I'm going to try really hard from now on to update at least once a week. And now that I've apologized please enjoy this next chapter ~ .

Chapter 3

The Burrow

_'No no NO! What was I thinking? Till next time dearie? Honestly how pathetic are you Bellatrix?' _she thought to herself as she paced around her room.

She had decided to take residence in the empty Black Manor rather than the Malfoy Manor where her sister lived. Bellatrix loved her sister, but her sister's idiot of a husband was too much for her.

_'When I touched her...My fingers...Merlin Bella! You are thinking this over way to much. It's simple, just hex her, hurt her, do something to make her fear you! Don't be soft.' _But it wasn't that simple and Bellatrix knew it. She sat down on her large bed and sighed. She didn't know what exactly she felt toward the younger witch but she knew that hatred wasn't it.

Bellatrix was confused, which was new to her. She always knew what was going on, or what she wanted. Even as a child she was able to quickly figure out where the conversation was leading or in school where she knew everything. But seeing Hermione...

"BOMBARDA!" she screeched as she pointed her wand at the wooden door. The door exploded, throwing wood pieces everywhere. She looked at the new mess that she had created, hoping it would give her some comfort. It didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was as confused as Bellatrix was. _'Bellatrix,' _she thought. _'What a pretty name.' _She violently shook her head. _'Don't think that! She's a Death Eater! Think of all the people she has killed, tortured and Merlin knows what else...' _

Hermione leaned up against a wall at the Burrow and put her hand on her forehead. _'And what did she mean by next time?' _Her body tingled when she remembered the black haired witch call her dearie. Hermione berated herself a little more before deciding that if she went to sleep for the night then hopefully in the morning all of this would make sense to her. For Hermione did not like not knowing something either.

She bounded up the stairs and into Ginny Weasley's room where she was sleeping for the remainder of the summer holidays. With no one there she decided to take her time getting changed into her pajamas. Yawning, she then curled up on her single mattress and brought the soft blanket up close to her face. Sleeping peacefully throughout the night.

"Hermione. Wake up, it's time for breakfast," Ginny told her sleeping friend. Shaking her lightly. The older of the two groggily answered, "In a minute."

Ginny laughed. "Come on, Dad wants us all there. He has something important he wants to talk about before he leaves for work."

Slowly, Hermione got up and scowled at her roommate. "He's going to talk about not walking alone and safety precautions isn't he?" As she said this Hermione started changing into her dark jeans and purple t-shirt when Ginny became very serious.

"Yes, and you better listen! Honestly, who knows what would've happened if the boys hadn't shown up. That psychotic bitch could have killed you Hermione."

Hermione followed Ginny down the long winding stairs of the Burrow without answered. Not that she didn't have anything to say, she just didn't have anything pleasant to say.

"Great. Now that we are all here we can start," Mr. Weasley said seeing Hermione and his only daughter enter the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley lightly slapped Ron's right hand which held his fork. "Wait until your father is finished talking Ronald. Honestly," she said shaking her head as she said down next to her husband. At the same time Ginny said down next to Harry and Hermione sat at the end of the table across from Mr. Weasley. She was pretty sure that it was planned to be like that but she had no proof.

"I have called for this 'meeting', so to speak, to discuss the recent events of yesterday and to go over safety yet again," the man said, looking at Hermione mainly.

After a moments pause he continued. "Yesterday it seems that Hermione found herself in Knockturn Alley without anyone else. Now I'm sure this was completely accidental, but in this day and age we can not afford accidents like these. Especially with Bellatrix Black running around. I'm sure you realize Hermione that she is a very dangerous witch?" he asked her.

"Yes Mr. Weasley I understand that, but just as you said it was completely accidental. I got lost," she answered as politely as she could. Although all she wanted to was leave the dinning room. She didn't like being blatantly accused of looking for trouble. She was Hermione Jean Granger for Merlin's sake! She was smarter than that.

"Wait! We forgot something!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yea, before Bellatrix," Harry said with a utter distaste. "left she said something to Hermione. I think it was 'till next time dearie'." It got very quiet. If there had been any sounds before there were none now. _'I had really hoped that they hadn't heard that part,' _Hermione thought to herself.

Mrs. Weasley placed her hand over her mouth with panic in her eyes. All eyes were on Hermione now, who just sat at her seat emotionless.

"Bloody hell Hermione, when you planning on telling us this?" Fred and George said in unison.

Quietly Hermione whispered to herself. "I wasn't." However her whisper was heard by Ginny.

"You weren't? You weren't! Hermione this woman, no this demon has told you that she plans on seeing you again. And who knows what she'll do to you now that she has time to plan out her tor..."

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "That is quite enough. I'm sure Hermione has a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she didn't wish to tell us," she looked at the witch in question.

Thinking on her feet Hermione said, "I didn't want to worry you all. I mean with everything going on it would just be another thing that you had to worry about and I didn't want that." She may have said that to take the heat off of her, but her real answer was that she didn't want them to stop her from traveling to Diagon Alley where she could perhaps see this mysterious woman again.

"Well this changes the new rules I was about to say but no matter," Mr. Weasley said rather calmly but quickly changed his tone. "I'm laying down some new rules. One. In light of recent news, Hermione must be accompanied by at least two other people when traveling to Diagon Alley. And don't go anywhere near Knockturn Alley. Second. When traveling, and this applies to everyone, you must be at least two people. Now, anyone caught breaking these rules with help Molly with dishes for a week. Do I make myself clear?" he said in all seriousness. Everyone nodded their heads, not wanting to clean the dishes that never seemed to end.

Mr. Weasley's serious tone quickly turned joyful. "Good now, let's eat!"

The atmosphere at the Weasley's had turned from serious to joyful in a matter of seconds. Hermione's mood however did not change. She didn't want a chaperon! She enjoyed walking through Diagon Alley by herself. And now how was she supposed to see Bellatrix? She intrigued her so much that she wanted, no. Needed, to meet with her again and to learned more about her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile at the Black Manor, after trying to prove herself wrong. Bellatrix found out that she did, indeed, want to see the young witch again. Knowing that the Weasley's probably wouldn't let her out on her own she needed a way to get her away from them, at least for a couple of minutes.

So she did one of the things that Bellatrix Black does best. She devised a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madam Malkin's

Two days had gone by since Hermione's encounter with the fearful Death Eater and she was restless. She went for walks around the property of the Burrow where the Ministry of Magic has provided the utmost security for Harry. Although the walks were nice, they didn't stop Hermione's mind from wandering after Bellatrix.

Hermione walked down the Burrow staircase at eight o'clock and into the dining room and saw that their Hogwarts letters had arrived.

Excitement filled the air with anticipation for the new school year, although Hermione had a different reason for her excitement. This was her way out. She knew that if she was going to find Bellatrix, it was now. Not finding her was not an option.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. "Okay, so today we go to Diagon Alley for books and things. Ginny, Ron, and Harry will need new robes. And Ron, don't go breaking your wand during the school year. You know we can't afford it," she said in a stern motherly voice.

"Yes mum," he answered with his mouth full of toast and eggs. Just watching him eat made Hermione want to barf.

"And Hermione," started Mrs. Weasley. "Stay with Harry and Ron at all times."

Hermione nodded her head. "Of course Mrs. Weasley," she lied. She did not want the Weasley's or Harry to get suspicious of her and then not let her go.

"Now, I suggest we go in groups to Madam Malkin's, so that she doesn't yell at us for crowding up her store," the eldest witch said while giving Harry another generous helping of eggs.

"Can we go now mum?" Ginny asked, excitement brewing in her eyes.

"Eat first, then we'll go."

Hermione ate quickly then excused herself from the table(though no one heard her over the noise) to prepare for the day. She ran up the stairs into Ginny's room and dug through her clothes. She wanted something where she could easily blend in to get away from the boys, but at the same time catch Bellatrix's attention. After minutes of vigorous deliberation, she finally chose a pair of black jeans, a black tank top, and black flats.

Upon entering her room, Ginny gasped at Hermione's choice of clothes.

"Who are you? Since when don't you have colour on you?" Ginny asked, a little worried for her friend. She knew she had been acting a bit odd recently but this seemed to be going to far. "Are you going...er, what do the Muggles say...Goth?" Hermione laughed.

"Goodness, no. I just figured that I'd be less noticeable like this, so that if Bellatrix is there she won't see me," she said, lying through her teeth. She knew that if Bellatrix was there that she'd see her.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief. "Well good. Oh, right. I came up here to tell you that we're leaving now." Hermione quickly grabbed her satchel and followed her friend down the stairs.

"Come on," Mrs. Weasley said hurriedly when the two girls came into view. "The others are already waiting for us."

One by one they went into the fireplace until they were all standing with Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley told Harry, Ron, and Hermione to go to Madam Malkin's first and that they would all meet up at Fred and George's joke shop in three hours.

The trio walked down the cobblestone road through the depressing state of Diagon Alley. A lot of shops were boarded up and abandoned giving the alley an eerie look.

As they walked, the boys were discussing Quidditch yet again and Hermione found herself searching for a certain dark haired witch. Although she didn't see her, she wasn't discouraged. She had only just begun searching after all.

They entered the shop and saw a blond haired boy fitting on robes, and much to their surprise, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Well well. Look who we have here. Potter. The Weasel. And the Mudblood," Draco sneered. Harry and Ron immediately pointed their wands at Draco.

"Boys, put those away!" Hermione hissed.

"Yes," said a cool and taunting voice. "Put the wands away _boys_." Hermione's eyes widen. She had really not expected to see Bellatrix here.

Upon noticing the witch, the boys pointed their wands at her instead.

"No!" Hermione said, stepping in front of their wands. "Put them away! Will you listen?" But they weren't listening, so Hermione grabbed her wands and put them out of their reach.

"Hermione are you bloody mad?" Ron asked, looking worried without his wand. "Give them back!" he demanded.

"If you all would please take this else where,: Madam Malkin said angrily. "You are scaring away customers."

"No matter, now that I know that scum come here we won't be buying anything anyways," Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, said with annoyance dripping from every word. "Come Draco. Bella, we're leaving," she said as Draco took off the robes and followed his mother out of the store.

_'Meet me in Knockturn Alley in 10 minutes,' _a voice said inside Hermione's head, causing her to jump a little. Startled, she looked around and saw the smirk on Bellatrix's lips and knew that it was her voice. Hermione nodded slightly and gave the boys their wands once Bellatrix had left.

"Hermione, what the hell is wrong with you? You're absolutely mad! You're more insane than Bellatrix is!" Ron and Harry berated her until she held up her hand.

"Go buy your new robes and we can discuss this later. I'll wait for you here, but hurry up because I want to go to Flourish and Blotts," they groaned and went off to find new school robes. Hermione knew that she now had lots of time because the boys would dilly dally, not wanting to go to the wizarding bookstore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix ditched her sister and nephew immediately after leaving Madam Malkins and went to Knockturn Alley. Once there, she situated herself against a door hidden within the shadows.

She didn't have to wait long, as she soon heard soft, careful footsteps making their way through the dark alleyway. Hermione passed Bellatrix, not seeing her through the darkness. This made the Death Eater smirk. She walked up behind the other witch silently.

"Boo," she said calmly. Hermione jumped around and pulled out her wand. Upon seeing Bellatrix she put it away.

"Thanks for that," Hermione said sarcastically. Bellatrix's smirk became larger but no more words were said. Silence is what followed in the alley. Each unsure of how to proceed.

"So um...what did you want?" Hermione asked sheepishly, looking down at her flats.

"We didn't get to finished our conversation from the other day and," Hermione looked up. "You...intrigue me," Bellatrix said with an air of confidence and mystery.

Hermione looked at the woman in front of her stunned. Without waiting for a response Bellatrix continued. "So what were you doing alone in Knockturn Alley with that book? It seems rather reckless, especially in these times."

Hermione's eyes suddenly grew darker. "I'm not reckless!" she snapped. Bellatrix let out a small chuckle and walked slowly behind Hermione.

"No? Would you call it bravery? What about foolish, or senseless?" she taunted.

The young witch's cheeks reddened. "Shut up," she murmured.

"Face the facts Granger. You're in a dark deserted alley with the most feared Death Eater. I'd say you're reckless."

Hermione tried to turn around to be face to face with Bellatrix but Bellatrix wouldn't have it. She placed her hands on the frizzy haired witch's shoulders and made her stay where she was. Hermione sighed, giving up rather easily.

"Recklessness is going into something without thinking about it first, and I..." she trailed off. Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione, as if silently urging her to continue. "I thought a lot about this," she finally mumbled.

"Oh?" Bellatrix said cocking an eyebrow and started to play with a strand of the other girls hair. "And why would you do that?"

"Because you intrigue me too," she answered in a whisper that was just loud enough for Bellatrix to hear. Hearing this excited Bellatrix and was about to speak with they heard another pair of footsteps coming their way. Bellatrix pulled Hermione with her into her earlier hiding place so that they would not be seen.

Bellatrix held Hermione tightly and had to put her hand around her mouth so that Hermione would not make a sound. They waited several moments until the owner of the footsteps arrived. It was Draco. Hermione started to shift uncomfortably and that's when Bellatrix noticed that she was also blocking Hermione's nose so that she couldn't breathe. She quickly removed her hand and allowed her to breathe. Bellatrix's hand soon joined her other hand in holding Hermione close and pulled her in closer when Draco started to look around, as if making sure that no one was watching him.

Draco made his way into Borgin and Burkes, making the bell at the top of the door jingle. This surprised Bellatrix, because she never remembered there being a bell before. _'Perhaps he's trying to make the place more cheery.' _She mused to herself.

Hermione sighed but didn't move from Bellatrix's grasp, instead she seemed to lean back a bit. Bellatrix smiled at this but said nothing. She knew that until Draco left that they still couldn't leave. Unless...

"Hermione," Bellatrix started. "I'd like to show you something," she said sweetly. Surprised at the sweetness that hung on to her words, Hermione turned around to face Bellatrix, still within the circle that the dark witch had created with her arms.

"What is it?" Hermione asked curiously and cautiously.

"Come with me and you can find out," the witch offered. Hermione seemed to be thinking this over in her head, but was interrupted when two voices sounded from not to far away.

"I'm telling you it's suspicious Ron!" Harry said very loudly. Walking quickly down the alley.

"Yes I know! But we need to find 'mione! That bitch might have her, and she's more important than something that Draco is up too!" Ron made his argument.

"Well maybe she's here then," Harry said hurrying through the streets. "Come on, we have to at least check to see what he's doing. And besides, Hermione's smart enough that she'll be fine," he said. Although he was thinking at all about his friend, he'd be saying something completely different. But no, his mind seemed set on Draco.

Hermione's eyes widen. And Bellatrix could see the wheels turning inside her mind.

"Okay, let's go," she said quickly and held onto Bellatrix who already had her wand out and they disapparated from their corner, leaving with a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Black Manor

Eyes closed, Hermione still hung onto Bellatrix after arriving at their destination.

"We're here," Bellatrix said calmly. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, looked to her right and gasped. There she saw lots and lots of books. She released her grip on the clad dark witch and started toward the bookshelves.

"I must be dreaming," she muttered as she touched the spines of old books. Bellatrix chuckled as she watched the younger witch stare in awe at the books. Although a frown quickly appeared upon her pale face. Hermione turned around to face Bellatrix.

"These are all about the dark arts," she stated, suddenly getting worried that this had been a bad idea.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "That's because this is the dark arts room. I have another room filled with books on transfiguration, but I thought that you'd enjoy this room more," she almost pouted.

"And why would you think that?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well it seemed to me that you were interested in the dark arts, but if I was mistaken I could always take you back to your little friends," Bellatrix suggested. Acting as if it made no difference to her.

"No!" Hermione said loudly. "I mean no," she said lowering her voice. "You're right, I am interested, but solely for academic purposes."

"Oh?" Bellatrix said, taking a step closer to Hermione. "Well so long as it's for academic purposes I suppose you could borrow some books. Only for academic purposes though," she winked at Hermione. She then pulled out several books. She handed Hermione Dark Arts a Theory, Dark Arts and Everyday Life, and when she handed her Dark Arts in the Kitchen she added, "Show that one to Molly. I'm sure she'll simply adore it," she said sarcastically and pulled out one more book. Dark Arts Beginner's Spell Book.

"If you don't want this I completely understand but don't you think that in order to understand the dark arts you should understand the spells too?" Bellatrix said as innocently as humanly possible. Hermione stood there, contemplating her choices.

_'I'll be in huge trouble if anyone finds out, and no doubt expelled...Well, I guess I'll just have too hide it well then,' _she decided. She took the book from Bellatrix and added it too her pile. A small smile swept across Bellatrix's face, as she watched Hermione's slender fingers pick up the book.

"Now that that's all settled I have to ask," Bellatrix started as she walked across the room. "Why are you here? You willing came with a Death Eater, and murderer. Why would you do that?"

"I already told you. You intrigue me," she answered.

Bellatrix turned around the face Hermione. "No, I want an actual answer."

"Well I could ask you the same thing couldn't I? Why are you being nice to me? Like you said, you're a murderer and I'm muggleborn, so why is it that you haven't tried to kill me or at the very least harm me?" Hermione asked heatedly.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me to hurt you?" she asked darkly and Hermione's breathing pause for a moment before answering.

"No, I just...I should hate you for the things that you have done to my friend's families, and you should hate me, but I don't hate you and I..."she trailed off before lowering her voice. "I don't understand why," she looked pleadingly at Bellatrix, hoping that she would hold the answers that she was so desperately searching for.

Hermione sat down on one of the green sofa and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling and sighing.

Bellatrix slowly made her way over to Hermione and sat herself beside her.

"You're right, I should hate you," Bellatrix spoke softly, playing with part of her long black dress. Hermione turned to face Bellatrix, and thought carefully about what to say next.

"Well, if we don't hate each other and would both like to figure out why then the logical thing to do would be to talk and hang out until we figure this out," Hermione said cautiously. Bellatrix pondered this for awhile before speaking.

"Where would we meet?" she asked, not looking away from her lap.

"The Shrieking Shack would be alright," the brunette suggested.

Bellatrix nodded. "Okay, and we can send each other owls periodically too," she almost whispered.

Without notice, the grandfather clock that sat in the corner of the room rang twice, signaling two o'clock. Hermione gasped and shot out of her seat.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! They are going to kill me! I have no excuse for this, they told me not to leave Harry and Ron...I'm screwed," she started to pace around the room and bite her fingernails. "And I'll have to do the dishes."

Bellatrix chuckled at the state that Hermione was in, finding it cute. "I'm sure that there's a spell in the kitchen book that could help you," Hermione glared at the dark witch for thinking that this was the appropriate time to joke.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now would you please take me back? I'd like for their yelling to be over with as soon as possible," Hermione asked.

Bellatrix stood up and put her right arm out for Hermione to take. The younger witch grabbed the books, magically made them small enough to fit inside her satchel and took Bellatrix's arm. As soon as she did they were back in the corner they had occupied earlier.

Hermione was going to turn to her left to thank Bellatrix but she was stopped. Bellatrix held her where she was and whispered into her ear.

"Don't let the Weasel touch you," and without giving Hermione time to respond she disapparated. Leaving behind a very confused witch.

She sighed, and made her way out of Knockturn Alley to find her friends.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Where *huff* have you been? We've been *huff * searching all over for you!" she said between breaths. "You wait until Arthur gets a hold of you!" Hermione didn't say anything. She felt bad for making them worry again but she felt happy too. By making them worry she had had a nice, albeit different, afternoon, and no guilt that they threw at her would make her less happy.

Mrs. Weasley firmly grabbed Hermione's arm, making it clear that she was not running off with her around.

"Where did you go anyways?" the red headed witch asked curiously. Lucky for Hermione, Harry and the others spotted them and began bombarding her with questions and disappointed tones, so she didn't have to answer Mrs. Weasley's question.

"Alright, that's enough. We can continue this later. Hermione, we picked up the things you needed so don't worry about that, you can pay us back once we get back to the Burrow. Now we don't have time to go see Fred and George because Arthur should be expecting us back now and is probably worried sick! C'mon, no complaining. Ron, into the fireplace, let's go!" Mrs. Weasley beckoned everyone in until they were all back at the Burrow.

Hermione didn't say a word once they got to the Burrow. There was nothing she could say, so she immediately went to the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes. The pile of dishes tittered and she caught them before they fell. She was soon wondering if there was a spell inside that book that would make this faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix apparated back into her manor and began to pace, and started to think of the consequences of that day's events.

_'If the Dark Lord ever finds out he will most certainly kill me. And if she tells one of her friends or the Weasel's...no. She won't do that,' _Bellatrix concluded, but she was still uncertain about her master. She could tell him and say that she was using Hermione to get information, but he'd still be furious. No, he had his secrets and she could have hers...she hoped.

Sighing, she picked up a heavy volume of a dark arts book and ungracefully plopped down onto her green sofa.

She sat there for a couple of hours before becoming restless. Within the blink of an eye she was outside the security measures of the Burrow and had stumbled across an argument.

"'mione look! I don't see what the big deal is. Where'd you go? You at least owe me that," the youngest male Weasley said to Hermione.

"Weasel," whispered Bellatrix through gritted teeth. She didn't quite understand her hate toward him but it gave her a weird feeling in her stomach that made her uneasy. She situated herself close to the ground beneath the tall grass where they couldn't see her.

"Ron, I'll tell you what I've told everyone else. It's none of your business! I have my own secrets and you have yours so bugger off," she retorted, stepping further away from him.

"'mione!" he said loudly and grabbed her hand. "You're my friend, so it is my business," he started to softly rub her hand, silently asking her to trust him. " And I worry about you. You've been acting weird since you meet with Bellatrix and I just want to help."

Bellatrix glared at the boy and held her wand tightly in her right hand.

"I don't need your help. I'm perfectly fine. Thanks Ron, but just...leave me alone," she said sternly like Molly and took her hand away.

Bellatrix smiled and removed her glare from Ron and instead looked at Hermione. She hadn't noticed before at now stunning she looked, especially in black. Her eyes swept over her body and suddenly became infuriated that Ron had touched Hermione.

Frustrated that there was nothing that she could do, Bellatrix angrily disapparated leaving with a loud pop that made Ron and Hermione jump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Pop!'_

Ron and Hermione both pulled out their wands and began scanning the area for the owner of the noise.

"Show yourself!" Ron yelled out into the wind.

_'Yea Ron, they'll definitely come out now,' _Hermione thought sarcastically to herself. Quickly that thought was replaced by another thought. Her eyes widened when she realized who had caused the sound.

_'Bella.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hogwarts

_'Dear Bellatrix,_

_Why were you at the Burrow? It really gave Ron and the others a scare, although they didn't know that it was you. _

_I've read through Dark Arts a Theory and it was really interesting. A little gruesome but interesting all the same._

_I have to go, I hear Ginny coming up the stairs and she'll think I'm writing to a secret boyfriend or something like that and she'd never get off my back about it._

_x._

_Hermione'_

Hermione quickly finished her letter and hid it as Ginny opened the old, creaky door.

"Hey," Ginny said as she plopped down onto her bed. "Have you finished packing? Mum says we're leaving early tomorrow so you won't have time to do it last minute," with her left hand, Ginny reached to her drawer and opened the top shelf. She pulled out two lollipops, one red and the other purple. She tried to hand Hermione the red one but she politely refused. Claiming they would be eating soon.

As if on cue, they heard Mrs. Weasley yell up the staircase that dinner was ready. Ginny jumped up, pulled the brunette to an upstanding position and tore down the stairs. Throughout this she still had a firm grip on Hermione who almost fell a number of times.

When they reach the main floor the smell of roast beef, steamed vegetables, and garlic mashed potatoes filled their noses.

"Smells great Mrs. Weasley," Hermione complimented but the eldest didn't hear her as she was preoccupied with trying to stop Ron from eating all the food.

Dinner went smoothly for Hermione. The past couple of nights had been lecture after lecture but she supposed that they had no new material, and preferred talking to each other as it was the last night in the Burrow. After dinner Hermione did the dishes and then asked Ron if she could borrow Pigwidgeon.

"Sure, just tell 'im to go to Hogwarts afterwards okay?" Ron told her. She nodded and proceeded to tie her letter to his leg and bring him outside.

"Go to Bellatrix Black, then go to Hogwarts," Hermione whispered into the owl's ear, not taking any chances of being overheard. When she walked back in Ginny was rather curious, just as Hermione had expected.

"Who'd you send a letter too?" she asked tugging on her arm in a childlike manner.

"Ginny that hurts," she said, pulling her arm away. "It was just to my parents," Ginny's curiousity quickly faded away, no longer interested. _'Typical,' _thought Hermione.

She bid everyone goodnight and set off to bed. At this time tomorrow she'd be at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room, seeing everyone from her house, but it was odd. She wasn't as excited as she usually was, she felt as if she wanted to be somewhere else. Hermione just couldn't place where.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Hermione was seated in the Great Hall she couldn't eat a thing, and she didn't pay any attention to Dumbledore's speech. The only things she had noticed were Harry being covered in blood and Neville. Neville looked relatively happy, but she knew on the inside he was troubled and it was Bellatrix's fault. She felt guilty and became angry at herself for talking civilly to Neville's parents tormentor.

_'Honestly Hermione, Ron's right you are bloody mad! How am I going to see Neville and the others everyday while talking to Bellatrix? What have I gotten myself into?' _she thought to herself.

At the Gryffindor table no one seemed to notice that Hermione was being completely silent and that she hadn't touched her plate. But at the Head table Professor McGonagall had noticed her student's strange behaviour and caught up to Hermione before she left for the common room.

"Miss Granger, might I have a word with you in my office?" the Professor asked. Hermione looked hesitant but nodded her head anyway and followed her Head of House to her office.

"Tea?" McGonagall asked as they entered her office. Hermione shook her head and sat down on one of the sofas. Her office was nicely spaced out and had two sofas to the left of the door. Hermione had expected her office to sport the Gryffindor colours or at least seem a little cheery, but the room was very dark and the only really noticeable colour were the violet walls.

After pouring herself a cup, McGonagall sat on the other sofa and thought about the best way to start the conversation.

"How was your summer Hermione?" Hermione looked slightly taken aback. She had assumed that this would be about her classes or something similar and wasn't prepared for familiarities.

"It was an interesting summer Professor, and yourself?" she asked softly.

McGonagall took a sip of her tea and placed it on her wooden side table. "It was adequate. Many things happened, although not to me. I heard that you had an encounter with Miss Black," she stated. Hermione blinked her eyes a couple of times, wheels turning in her mind.

"Yes, we ran into each other in Knockturn Alley. And I'm aware that it was foolish of me to be there, I've heard it all and I'd really rather not be lectured on it again," Hermione said seriously, wanting to get away from this topic. She knew that McGonagall was very preceptive and if she thought anything was off she would not let Hermione off the hook, so she figured the easiest way for McGonagall not to notice anything would be to talk about something, anything else.

McGonagall took another sip and turned her head slightly to the right. "I didn't ask you here to give you a lecture Hermione. I just noticed that you seemed a little off and was wondering if you wanted to talk about anything," she said, getting to the point.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine Professor, honestly. Just tired, but that's nothing a good nights sleep can't fix," she smiled. McGonagall looked her over, not buying what Hermione was selling, but decided to leave it for the night.

"Well, if anything should happen just know that you can always talk to me. You know where to find me," Hermione nodded her head and stood up.

"That's very kind of you Professor, thank you," she headed to the door and said goodnight before existing the office. Leaving behind a concerned McGonagall.

After finding her way through the intricate halls of Hogwarts, Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor tower to see a grand party being held. She made her way through the crowd to get to the stairs but was stopped by Ron, who pulled her over to where he was sitting. She tried to take her arm back but Ron wouldn't let go.

"'ermione look. You've been weird for awhile now but you don't have to worry anymore. You're at Hogwarts! Nothing bad will happen, so just relax and have fun," he said trying to be comforting but seeing as he had to yell just so that she could hear him, it wasn't all that comforting.

Hermione looked around the room. Music was blaring, drinks were being handed out which she could swear smelt like firewhiskey, and people were dancing very close together. She shook her head at Ron and tried to leave but he held on.

"Let me go Ron!" she first said calmly but went he wouldn't she glared at him and angrily told him again. He seemed to understand the second time and let go, looking hurt. She saw it in his eyes but at that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to get upstairs into her room and prepare for the first day of term.

She hurried along through the common room, not stopping to say hello to people who tried to get her attention and eventually she made it. Looking around the room, she concluded that she was alone and allowed herself to fall backwards onto her bed with a sigh. However she was quickly disturbed by a knock at the window. She jumped up and ran to the window, opened the latch and took the letter from its leg. Other than it's eyes, which were blue, the owl was completely black and looked rather menacing, giving Hermione her first clue as to who sent the letter. The owl bit her right index finger before flying back into the night. She gave a little yelp but then opened the letter and searched at the bottom for the sender before reading it. It was a response! She really hadn't expected anything back for awhile...not that she was complaining. Hermione walked down to her bed and started reading the letter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_'Dear Hermione,_

_I was bored and had nothing better to do, so I figured I'd drop in and give the Weasels a little scare. Happy to hear that it worked though. Couldn't help but overhear your little argument with the red haired boy, hope he's stopped bothering you about it. Just give him a little hex __from me if he says anything more. I'm sure you'd find a useful one in one of the Dark Arts books. _

_Is McGonagall still teaching? The old bat was my transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts...she always hated me after turning one of her Gryffindor students into a pig. Everyone thought it was hilarious, but not her. I swear, that woman has no sense of humour._

_By the way, the owl's name is Ripper and I'd suggest being a little wary of him. He tends to bite people he's not familiar with. You have to be quick in getting the letter off of him, if you take too long your fingers will suffer._

_x._

_Bellatrix' _

Bellatrix tied the letter onto Ripper's leg without a second thought and opened the nearest window for the owl to fly out of. She watched the owl fly into the sky with furrowed eyebrows. She was already second guessing herself. Unsure of her letter. She hadn't read it over, hadn't looked for spelling errors or too see if it made any sense. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Bellatrix left the room and walked down the main hall and looked through the eye hole in the door. It was her sister, Narcissa.

She opened the door and Narcissa gave her a smile before entering the Black Manor.

"Hello Bella," her sister said casually as she took off her heels that looked very painful.

Bellatrix slumped against the wall with her arms crossed. "What do you want Cissy?" she asked, sounding bored.

Narcissa didn't answer and instead walked through the main hall and took the second left into the drawing room. The dark haired witch rolled her eyes and followed her younger sister.

"Where'd you go the other day Bella?" she asked her from the chair that she had sat down in, looking very comfortable.

"None of your business," she snapped back as she walked across to another chair and sat cross legged. Narcissa sighed.

"It was just a question, no need to get snippy," she said looking pointedly at Bellatrix. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you had anything to do with the Mudblood disappearing from the Weasley's. I saw them frantically searching for her, and you have had an encounter with her before. It just seemed to fit," Narcissa stated. Bellatrix glared at her sister.

"What I do with my time is no concern of yours. And so what I did? What are you going to do about it?" she asked rhetorically.

Realizing that she was not actually expected to answer, Narcissa decided to anyways. "There's nothing I could do about it, except try to put some sense into you. Bella she's a Mudblood, and friends with Potter no less. Whatever you plan on doing with her I suggest stopping now," she said, her voice becoming a little softer, not wanting to make her older sister mad.

"Thank you for your suggestion _Cissy_," she hissed through gritted teeth. "But I do not need your thoughts on the matter. It does not concern you. Now I'd like you to leave," Bellatrix said point blank.

Narcissa looked as if she had something else that she wanted to say, but got up and left the room. Bellatrix didn't follow her. She stayed in her seat until she heard the door shut and then walked into her bedroom and laid down on her bed without removing her long black dress or boots. She just laid there thinking, before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello people of the internet! How lovely it is to virtually see you all through favs, follows, reviews, and views :) I just wanted to take this time to say thank you very much for reading my story, it makes me happy that I can get people interested in something that I wrote.

Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. I looked it over but I don't have a beta and even if I look over something ten times I still miss things.

And now please enjoy this next installment of Choosing Sides ~ !

Chapter 7

Hogsmeade

Hermione woke up one cold Saturday morning in late October to the sound of girls giggling and loudly getting dressed. That's when she remembered that is was Hogsmeade weekend. She and Bellatrix had planned to meet at the Shrieking Shack today. This thought brought a smile to Hermione's lips and jumped out of bed. She used her wand to make her bed and then went to her trunk to pick out today's outfit.

"Hermione, you're all chipper. You got a big date or something?" Ginny asked as she put her hair up into a neat ponytail. Hermione blushed, she tried to stop herself but she couldn't. She wasn't blushing because she was going on a date, which she swore to herself it wasn't, but recently every time she thought of the notorious Death Eater she couldn't help but blush. Ginny did not miss her friend's red cheeks.

"It is! Who is it? It's Ron is it? I know you guys are close and all but he's just so..." she trailed off, not knowing the proper words to describe her brother.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not going on a date Ginny, but from what I've been hearing you are." Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. Before the red haired girl could respond she was pulled away by the other girls in the room and the only person that was left was Hermione.

She pulled out a pair of black jeans, a purple shirt, and her grey overcoat. Lately she had noticed how her interests and choice of clothes had begun to change. She no longer enjoyed her colourful clothes that she mother had picked out for her, and now mostly wore blacks, greys, and the occasional purple, like today.

Hermione headed down the stairs from the girls rooms and into the Gryffindor common room where she saw Harry and Ron played wizard's chess. She walked over to them and gave a large smile.

"Morning Hermione. Going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked casually not looking at Hermione, he was concentrating on the chess game which he was currently losing. Hermione said yes and then Ron shot his head up.

"But 'mione you said that you'd do my potions essay...er I mean help me with my potions essay," he said, correcting himself. She shook her head before answering.

"Ron we can do that tomorrow. Today is Hogsmeade. If you really want to do it today then do the introduction and conclusion and help you with the paragraphs, okay?" she asked and she hurriedly put on her gloves. He didn't answer and instead moved his white rook.

"Check," Ron said and Harry made a face. Hermione waved goodbye, but they were too occupied in the game. This didn't bother Hermione though, she just wanted to see Bellatrix. Over the past two months they had been exchanging letters talking about anything and everything, with the exception of Bellatrix being a Death Eater and Hermione being muggle-born. It wasn't that they thought that they would get into an argument about it, they just knew that it would be an upsetting reminder that they were on opposite sides of the looming war.

She contemplated going into the Great Hall for breakfast, but she was so nervous and didn't feel like she could stomach anything if she tried. So Hermione made her way out of the castle and quickly went to the Whomping Willow.

She looked over her shoulders to make sure that no one saw her enter the tree, and when she was satisfied that she was alone she muttered immobulus and the tree's flailing branches stopped moving. Going through the tunnel was a lot harder for Hermione then it had been three years ago. Now she had to squeeze through the passageway, tripping over large roots as she went.

Eventually, after traveling through the passage, she made it to the Shrieking Shack. It looked the same as it had the last time she was there. The bed was broken from Harry casting a spell on Professor Snape which caused him to rebound into the bed. There was blood on the floor from when Ron had been dragged by Sirius Black in his animagus form, and there was dust and abandoned spider webs everywhere.

Hermione checked her watch and it read 09:12. She still had another hour and fourty-eight minutes before Bellatrix was supposed to show, so she decided to tidy the place up and make it look presentable. She started with bed which took a very long time, seeing as it was quite damaged. Next was the dust and the cobwebs, casting a silent cleaning spell and then went to fix up the bed. Afterwards she cleaned the blood which did not take very much time at all. She looked around and was almost satisfied but she was having a hard time seeing the room, so Hermione lit the candles that had dried wax surrounding them which reminded Hermione of how the Marauders used to come here during their time.

By the time Hermione had finished it was 10:17, so she sat down one of the newly cleaned chairs and pulled out Dark Arts and Everyday Life. She had read all the books that Bellatrix had given her except for the spell book. Hermione was still timid about it. So until she felt comfortable looking through it, she opted to study the other books into great detail.

She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice when Bellatrix had entered the room. To scare her, Bellatrix carefully walked behind Hermione so that she didn't make any sounds and whispered in her ear.

"Boo."

Hermione leapt out of her seat, which sent the book flying across the room. She looked frightened until she saw who it was. Bellatrix started laughing a sincere laugh, not one of her cackles, but a soft, light laugh. Hermione, however, did not find it amusing and proceeded to to hit Bellatrix.

"It's not funny! You've just taken two years off of my life. Add that to the two from the last time we met and I'd say that you owe me four years," Hermione concluded and stopped hitting Bellatrix.

"You need to be more alert to your surroundings anyways, so I don't owe you anything," Bellatrix said childishly, sticking out her tongue and had her hands on her slim hips. Before Hermione could respond, Bellatrix spoke again.

"This place seems different," she noticed.

Hermione nodded her head. "I arrived here early and thought that I'd clean up. It was an absolute mess before you arrived. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere, and blood too. Also their was barely any light and the bed was completely broken."

Bellatrix smirked. "Let me guess. You fixed the bed first didn't you?" She said teasingly, which caused Hermione to blush. Although she quickly turned away to pick up the book, so that she wouldn't see her cheeks.

"What does the order matter? The place looks nice, does it not?" Hermione questioned, quickly regaining her composure.

Bellatrix walked around the room as if debating on giving her the compliment. Finding nothing wrong, she agreed with the brunette and sat down on the bed.

_'Of all places to sit, she chooses the bed. Of course. But not that it matters, right Hermione?' _she mused to herself. And looked at Bellatrix who was staring at her intently. It seems Hermione had missed something that the Death Eater had said.

"Pardon me?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes dramatically before answering. "I asked if you were going to sit down. Pay attention when someone is talking to you. Well, actually you can ignore Snape, and McGonagall but pay attention to me at least," she said it almost as if she was saying one of her desires. This didn't go unnoticed by Hermione, but she chose to ignore it and instead sat down next to Bellatrix on the bed.

"Speaking of McGonagall, is she still trying to get you to talk to her?" Bellatrix asked curiously. Hermione had written to her that McGonagall seemed to be worried about her and was always trying to help her with whatever Hermione needed.

"Yes she is. It's very kind of her, and I can tell that she cares, but I'm not the kind of person who talks about their problems," she said, taking off her shoes and crossing her legs then turning to face Bellatrix.

Bellatrix turned around and crossed her legs as well, her long skirt covering her thighs, not bothering to take off her black boots. Hermione made a mental note to scourgify the bed before they left.

"So you have problems?" Bellatrix asked, looking down at her boots. Hermione shrugged.

"Don't we all?" Bellatrix just nodded her head. She didn't want to get into her problems. No, she definitely didn't want to scare Hermione off. It was silent for a little while after and Hermione was about to apologize for perhaps crossing a line but Bellatrix stopped her.

"You have nothing to apologize for Hermione so don't," Bellatrix told her. "If anything I should apologize for prying into your personal life."

Hermione took Bellatrix's hands in hers to emphasize her point.

"You're aloud to pry Bella, I feel comfortable talking to you. And it isn't that I don't want to talk to you about it, it's that I just don't want to talk about it. Please don't confuse the two," Hermione said. This was the first time she had ever called Bellatrix by a nickname and thought that perhaps Bellatrix wouldn't like it, but she didn't say anything and instead smiled at her. "And I hope you know that if you ever need to talk about anything..." Hermione trailed.

"Then I'll come to you," Bellatrix finished for her. This made Hermione smile. They both sat there, holding hands and smiling at each other for awhile until Hermione's stomach grumbled.

"Oh right, I skipped breakfast this morning," she said shyly.

"McGonagall is going to notice you know, and she'll ask you questions. Have fun with that," Bellatrix said smirking. Hermione nudged her and said shut up before they both erupted into fits of laughter. It was so out of character for the dark witch that her voice cracked during her laughter, which made them laugh harder. After a few minutes of that, the witches were clutching their stomachs and Hermione was practically lying down on top of Bellatrix. As the laughing died down they just stayed where they in were in comfortable silence, each content just being in each others company.

They sat like that for awhile before Bellatrix broke the silence.

"Hermione?" she asked as she began to lightly stroke her hair. Hermione gave a small smile and slightly leant into the touch.

"Yes?"

"Harry and Ron, what are they too you?" she asked, for the first time not calling them Potter and the Weasel.

Hermione turned her head so that she could look into Bellatrix's eyes, but made sure that Bellatrix's hand could still reach her head.

"They're my friends. Why?" she asked. Bellatrix chose to ignore the question and instead asked Hermione another question.

"You aren't dating either of them?" she asked quietly, almost as if she was afraid of what Hermione's answer was going to be.

Hermione looked at her in a confused manner.

"No, of course not. Well I think that Ron might like me, because he's been hinting at it and has been trying to hang out with me more but I'm not interested. Why?" Hermione asked again.

Bellatrix stayed silent, trying to figure out how she should answer before saying that she was just curious. Hermione didn't believe her but didn't push it. She knew that if Bellatrix didn't want to say something then there was no way that she could possibly change her mind. She tried not to dwell on what Bellatrix's wariness might mean and just kept talking.

"Everyone loves Harry though. He's always getting these flirtatious letters and looks because everyone thinks that he's the Chosen One. Well, they aren't wrong but I can tell that Ron is getting annoyed, wishing that he would have all that attention. And I always think that one of the girls are going to attack me or something for hanging out with Harry. They can get very jealous, it's quite scary sometimes," Hermione went on. She knew that it wasn't really important but it seemed to come out of her mouth anyways.

"Do you wish that it was you?" Bellatrix asked, and moved her hand and started gently stroking Hermione's arm.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, I prefer to not be crowded and have people talking about me all the time. I'm perfectly content being ordinary and boring," she said, catching a sigh that was about to escape her lips.

Bellatrix stopped her hand which made Hermione look back at Bellatrix.

"You are anything but ordinary Hermione Granger," she said as if it was an everyday fact that everyone should know. Hermione smiled at her kind words and started playing with the hem of her skirt.

They stayed like that until Hermione had to go. The students of Hogswarts were only allowed to be out at Hogsmeade until two o'clock and that time was fast approaching. Hermione got off of Bellatrix and put on her shoes and the dark haired witch stood up as well and watched the younger witch tie up her laces.

The two looked at each other for a moment, deciding on what to do and say. Hermione stepped closer to Bellatrix and wrap her arms around her. Bellatrix stiffened for a moment but quickly relaxed and returned the gesture. Once they parted they just smiled at each other and Bellatrix watched as Hermione left the Shrieking Shack, leaving the Death Eater alone in the once dreary room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! Just some things I want to say before this chapter begins. First off, up next in this story is Thanksgiving, and it isn't in October(I'm Canadian so my Thanksgiving is in October) it's the beginning of November, just to make my life easier. Second, please enjoy chapter 8 !

Chapter 8

Malfoy Manor

Since their last encounter, Hermione had sent Bellatrix a letter. Talking about classes, how Ron was being a git(like usual) and how she was staying at Hogwarts for Thanksgiving. Bellatrix had been invited by her sister to Malfoy Manor for Thanksgiving weekend. She didn't want to go, but she didn't have anything better to do so she accepted her sister's invitation. She was supposed to be over there in a hour to socialize with the guests, and Narcissa wanted Bellatrix to teach Draco occlumency which sounded like a bore to her. But, she knew that it would help Draco in his task for the Dark Lord so she complied.

Bellatrix spent her remaining hour in her Dark Arts room and flipped through one of the books that she had carelessly picked up, not looking at the title. She sat down on her couch, propped her feet up and opened the book. Although, she was having a very difficult time concentrating and soon gave up to pursue her thoughts.

_'Hermione's just so...calming. Yes, she's calming. I don't feel as unstable around her as I do with other people. I don't snap at her, I don't yell at her, I just am with her. Geez, Bella sound poetic why don't you? Bella...Hermione called me Bella didn't she? It sounded so nice...no! I shouldn't be thinking of her like this. She is the one person who I feel comfortable around, I can't lose that. And thinking of her like that will take her away.'_

This went on in her mind for quite sometime until a house-elf appeared and told her that it was time to go. She sighed, summoned her bags, and then disapparated to Malfoy Manor.

It was large, as a Manor usually is, and closely resembled the Black Manor. Bellatrix stood in front of the large gates and waited impatiently for them to open. She could soon see Draco running to the gates to let her in, and when he did she just strode on through the gates.

"Aunt Bellatrix, can we do the occlumency training now?" Draco asked a little timidly. He stood there as she kept walking towards the manor.

"If you hurry up and don't just stand there like an incompetent fool then yes we can start now," she said sharply, never looking back at her nephew. He quickly ran after her and once they got to the door, he held it open for her.

Bellatrix looked around the main entrance. Nothing seemed to have changed very much in the house to the eye, but she could tell by the atmosphere that the house had changed. She was brought out of her musings by the sound of a house-elf popping into view, taking her bag and then popping out of view again.

Draco led her up the winding staircase of the manor and into a study, where books could be found on the dark wooden floor, and dust covering them. She could tell that this room had not been used for a very long time.

"Sit down Draco and listen up," she started. "To keep others out of your mind you have to be focused on putting up and protecting your mental barriers. You have to keep me out of your head. Now, no matter what you do, do not get flustered or embarrassed because then your barriers will deteriorate very quickly. Got it?" he nodded his head. "Now we practice. Don't think that this will be easy Draco, because it is not," and without giving him time to respond she said legimens and entered his mind.

The first memory she saw was his sorting ceremony, where the hat hadn't even touched his head before placing him in Slytherin. She could feel him trying to put up walls, but to no avail.

Without any effort she was able to move to another memory, this one in Flourish & Blotts. He was there with his father and there were speaking to the Weasel's, Potter, and Hermione. This one she payed close attention too. She watching how the young girl's eyes twinkled at the sight of so much knowledge, and she quickly noticed, at Gilderoy Lockhart. Seeing the admiration in Hermione's eyes made Bellatrix jealous and wanted to attack the wizard, before remembered that she was in a memory. She pulled out of Draco's mind and looked at him sternly.

"You aren't trying well enough! I could see anything Draco. I could blackmail you and torture you with your memories alone. Try harder," she hissed before diving back into his memories, this time with more resistance.

This time, the memory showed Hagrid's hut in the background and Draco was with Crabbe, Goyle, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She watched as Hermione, Ron, and Harry began to leave and then Draco said something that made Hermione turn around and punch him in the face. Bellatrix was about to laugh before remembering her place.

She had to fight a little harder for the next memory, but it was still easy for her to reach it. This one was when Dumbledore was announcing the names of the students who would be entering in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She saw and felt Draco's resentment toward the Potter boy when his name was ejected from the cup. She removed herself from his mind to give Draco a tip.

"Better, but you have to really mean it! If you don't then this will be a waste. And it's easier for you now because you know that it's coming, but if it's at random you'd have no hope at this rate to keep the stranger's mind out. Now focus!" she said then entered his mind once more.

This memory disgusted her. He was in a pink room filled with plates that had meowing cats on them, and there was this ugly toad woman who was wearing all pink as well. At the time, the woman was putting badges on the boys that were in the room. Bellatrix saw Draco gleam with pride as the woman put a badge on him and Bellatrix almost gagged.

The last memory that she saw looked to be from this year. Draco was walking around the halls until he stopped at a large, empty wall. He whispered to himself that he needed a room to hide something in and then the wall began to form a door. It was the Room of Requirement. He entered into the largest room that Bellatrix had ever seen, and it was filled with things that people had obviously wanted to keep hidden. Now Draco moved to a tall object that was covered in a sheet and when he pulled off the sheet she saw a vanishing cabinet. Draco said some spells, trying to mend it and then pulled out an apple from his bag. He placed it in the cabinet and tapped it. Then he opened it again and there was no apple. Shutting the door, he waited a couple more seconds to see the apple gone and had been replaced by a note. _'The cabinet is working just fine Mister Malfoy. If there is anything else I can do for you let me know. Borgin'_ After reading the note, she was sent violently out of Draco's mind.

"Don't tell anyone about the cabinet," Draco demanded.

"Not bad Draco, you're doing better than I expected. Now come on, I hear your mother calling for people, and I promise. It'll be our little secret," she said coyly. She watched him nod his head then leave the room and as she followed him she thought to herself _'And Hermione's too.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had received a letter on Saturday afternoon from Bellatrix explaining the intricate details of a vanishing cabinet and how Bellatrix thought that this would be a more convenient way for them to meet. And they could meet more often as well.

Hermione now knew how the work the cabinet and felt prepared to attempt to use it the following day, when Bellatrix had suggested they try give it a try.

She was so excited about it that she wasn't even paying attention to when Harry and Ron were discussing Harry's success in potions.

"This Prince fellow is a bloody genius, right 'ermione?" Ron asked, pulling her out of her thoughts of Bellatrix.

She stared at them for a moment before fully comprehending the question.

"Oh, well yes he certainly is intelligent but you really should hand it in Harry. It's morally wrong," she stated. To which Harry laughed.

"Oh please Hermione. What do you know about being morally wrong? You'd think that it'd be wrong to borrow someone's quill if we were told that we weren't allowed to," he teased. Although she knew it was teasing, it still hurt her. She did understand being morally wrong. She felt it almost all the time, but she also knew that being morally wrong made her feel more alive and happy. She should have just shrugged but she was fed up with how the boys just said things without thinking of her feelings and she snapped at Harry.

"You know what? Fine, keep your bloody book for all I care. Just don't come running to me when doing what it says messes up your life Harry Potter. Just don't," and with that she left the common room in an angry state, running right into Professor McGonagall. She tried to keep moving along, as if she hadn't hit her, but the Professor grabbed her arm and held her where she was.

"Miss Granger are you alright?" she asked, worry swimming in her eyes. Hermione just nodded, and tried to appear less upset, but it didn't work.

Professor McGonagall looked at her and then asked her if she would accompany her back to her quarters.

Not seeing a way out, Hermione agreed and let herself be guided to her transfiguration teacher's quarters. She was offered tea and biscuits, and she accepted the former and slowly sipped her tea, not looking up from her cup.

"I'm sorry Professor, I didn't mean to run into you," Hermione apologized. McGonagall quickly waved off her apology.

"Not need to apologize, but what I'd like to know is what was got you in such a angry state," Hermione thought for a moment before deciding that she could express her frustrations with the boys with her.

"It's just Harry and Ron. They are so inconsiderate, rude, and they don't appreciate the things that are done for them. Ron won't leave me alone, and keeps trying to snog me which I don't want to do, and Harry always says things that leave me mad. They are just so frustrating," Hermione finished. Once she said her thoughts out loud she realized just how infuriating Ron was being. It was almost like he had attached superglue to himself and stuck himself onto Hermione without permission and Hermione was fed up. He kept casually touching her as if it meant nothing, but it felt wrong and she couldn't help but think of Bellatrix's words to her when he did. _'Don't let the Weasel touch you,' _always replayed over in her mind and she started to wonder if it was more of a threat to Ron then a suggestion to her.

"What were they saying when you stormed out of the common room?" McGonagall asked curiously. She was quite surprised that Hermione had actually opened up to her. She had been trying for two months now and nothing. Not that she was complaining, she was happy to finally get through to the girl.

Hermione thought carefully about what to say. She knew that she mustn't say anything about that she felt slightly morally wrong about because then she'd ask what she felt wrong about, so she explained what happened, making sure to avoid emphasize on the moral part.

"Maybe they are just upset that you're spending less time with them," McGonagall remarked. Hermione looked at McGonagall in a confused manner.

"How do you know that Professor?"

"It's just something that I've noticed. The other professors have noticed it too. Let's veer off of what happened tonight shall we?" Hermione didn't say anything, and waited to see where her Professor was taking this. "Why have you been spending less time with your friends Hermione?"

Hermione stayed silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer.

"I just have other things on my mind," she shrugged, trying to sound casual. McGonagall frowned at this.

"Hermione, please you can talk to me. I won't judge you, or tell Dumbledore if that's what you are worried about. I can help. I want to help. It's hard seeing you secluding yourself more than you used too and you deserve more than that," McGonagall pleaded.

Hermione looked into the eyes of her professor. She knew that she could talk to McGonagall, and that she would hold her word, but she couldn't betray Bellatrix's trust like that.

"I can't talk about it Professor, I'm sorry. Just know that I'm happy and handling my situation carefully. Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine," Hermione smiled, only half lying. She was happy, especially when she read Bellatrix's letters or when she was with her. But she wasn't handling the situation very carefully. If she was then they probably would be less specific in their letters, more secretive, and she would try to put up an act so that incidents like this did not happen.

McGonagall seemed satisfied with her answer, and she knew that Hermione would not budge her choice.

"Okay Hermione, just please remember that if you need anything, and I mean anything, you can come to me," Hermione smiled and got up to leave McGonagall's quarters.

"Thank you Professor, you are most kind."

A/N: Next chapter is the Room of Requirement! Hehe, I'm excited XD

And I may have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled.

See you all soon ~


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Room of Requirement

Today was Sunday, the day that Bellatrix had set up a meeting for Hermione and herself. After breakfast, which Bellatrix told her to eat this time, Hermione walked to the large wall which held the Room of Requirement. _'I need a place to hide something,' _she thought and then a door appeared for her. She entered the door and then stared in awe at the size. There were broomsticks, pixies, books, and furniture that occupied most of the space in the room.

She checked her watch, 9:13. Bellatrix had said that she'd be in the cabinet by 9:15, so Hermione read over her letter one more time to be sure that she'd say the spell right. 9:15 arrived quickly and she muttered the spell and waited a moment before opening the door. Hermione held her breath while she opened the door, but as soon as she saw part of Bellatrix's black skirt she knew that the spell had worked just fine.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione and smiled. Without thinking she immediately enveloped the younger witch in an embrace that was quickly returned. Both just content holding each other. Once they both let go, Hermione was the first to speak.

"How was Thanksgiving with the Malfoys?" she asked casually, it wasn't what she really wanted to talk about but it seemed appropriate given the time of year.

Bellatrix waved her hand. "It was alright, the only good that came out of it was entering Draco's mind so that I could see you but other than that there was nothing special," Hermione blushed slightly at this comment. Hermione felt happy that she was more interesting to Bellatrix then her own family was.

"Yes, it's a good thing that Draco had this figured out! Makes it very convenient for us, and I didn't want to wait until the next Hogsmeade weekend to see you," Hermione confessed.

"Missed me did you?" Bellatrix smirked, being half sarcastic but also really wanting to know the answer.

Hermione shyly nodded her head. "Yes I did."

Bellatrix's smirk vanished and was quickly replaced with a genuine smile. She took Hermione's hand in her own and made Hermione look up at her.

"Well, we're together know, and we have all day so what would you like to do?"she asked. Hermione thought about this for a moment.

"I think that we should explore the room. We can't exactly leave the room, and besides we might just find something interesting," Hermione answered as she began to bring Bellatrix along the lightly askew path. Much to Hermione's dismay, Bellatrix let go of her hand to point something out to Hermione. It was a book titled 'Dark Arts Year Two'. Bellatrix handed it to Hermione who looked tentatively at it.

"I haven't actually read the first one yet," Hermione admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Just take it, you never know if you'll need it," Bellatrix said, pushing the book to the young brunette. Hermione gave in and took the book, putting it into her bag. Just as she latched her bag shut the pixies made a startling noise that scared Hermione, which made her jump into Bellatrix.

Bellatrix immediately put her arms around her protectively and made soothing sounds. "It's alright Hermione, they're in cages and I've got you," she said reassuringly. Hermione nodded into the crook of Bellatrix's neck and stayed there for moment, enjoying the warmth of Bellatrix's touch.

"Thanks," Hermione said softly as she pulled away from the Death Eater. _'My heart...it's beating so fast! And I'm getting flustered. Bellatrix, what is it that you do to me?' _Hermione pondered to herself as Bellatrix began to look through other things. Hermione quickly followed suit and found a mask. She held it up for Bellatrix to see, and the curly haired woman's eyes widen as she grabbed the mask.

"This is Karkaroff's! The coward," Bellatrix hissed as she clutched tightly onto the mask. She glared at it for a moment before throwing it across the room where it could be heard smashing into pieces.

"Was he a Death Eater?" Hermione asked the angry looking Bellatrix. Bellatrix nodded her head and quickly turned around towards the hidden objects, not turning around for any questions that Hermione might have. Which was fine for Hermione, who really did not want to discuss their differences.

After minutes of silence, Hermione heard Bellatrix laugh. Hermione got up to Bellatrix and asked her what was so funny.

"This was mine. I hid it here in my fifth year. I didn't want to see my parents faces after they disowned my sister so I hid them. Wow, I completely forgot that it was here..." Bellatrix said the last part mostly to herself. Hermione took a glance at the people in the photograph and saw two people. One woman who had Bellatrix's pale complexion, but lacked her eldest daughter's beauty, and the man who had the same black hair that Bellatrix had except he was a scarier demeanor than the woman did.

After looking at it for a couple more moments, Bellatrix put it back and looked at Hermione, silently telling her to keep going because she was blocking her path. Hermione quickly got the hint and started moving forward.

No sooner had she taken her first step that she could feel herself falling to the ground. Firm arms grabbed her waist, but instead of keeping Hermione standing, it brought them both to the ground. Hermione moaned as she hit the ground and Bellatrix immediately looked up, worry clouding her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Bellatrix asked in a worried tone. Hermione nodded and then asked the same of Bellatrix. "Yes, I'm fine."

They suddenly both realized the position that they were in. Bellatrix was laying on top of Hermione, her arms on either side of the young woman and some curls hung around her face. Hermione tentatively pulled out her right hand and gently tucked a curl behind Bellatrix's ear. They stared a each other for a moment before Bellatrix slowly move her head closer to Hermione's until she had captured her lips.

Hermione's stomach did back flips, and she suddenly felt all tingly and she knew that Bellatrix was kissing her and that she didn't want her to stop. Hermione began to kiss back, softly at first but then their kisses became harder and rougher before they finally had to break away for a breath of air.

Bellatrix stared at Hermione, her chest heaving trying to acquire oxygen. Her eyes were racing with different emotions ranging from happy to worried. What if Hermione didn't want this? What if Hermione had just been caught up in the moment and had kissed her back without thinking? Bellatrix's thoughts were cut off by Hermione's lips capturing Bellatrix's plump red ones, quickly squashing all of her fears.

They had to quickly pull away at the sound of a door opening. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione, pulled her up, and hid them both in a crevice of miscellaneous objects. They heard a frustrated cry from the new body that then began to talk to himself. Bellatrix instantly recognized the voice.

"Draco," she hissed, more to herself than to Hermione.

He began to pace around the room, leaving Bellatrix and Hermione nothing to do but wait. Hermione moved her gaze from a cage of pixies to the person that was holding her tightly, only to find that Bellatrix was already looking at her.

"Hey," Hermione said softly to Bellatrix who smiled.

"Hey," she whispered back as they heard the cabinet's door creak open. Hermione smiled then she laid her head on Bellatrix's chest, listening to the sound of her heart beat.

They stayed like this until they heard Draco leave the room, and then Hermione backed away from Bellatrix's grip.

Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'stupid Draco'.

Bellatrix cleared her throat which made the brunette look up. "Perhaps we should discuss...things," she said slowly. Hermione nodded her head but waited for Bellatrix to start. "I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" she asked cautiously.

"No!" she said quickly. "I mean no, not at all. We're you...uncomfortable?" Bellatrix shook her head which made Hermione's lips form a small smile. "So what does this mean?" she asked.

Bellatrix stepped closer to Hermione until Hermione could smell the dark witch's lilac scent. She placed her fingers along Hermione's jawline and her other hand on Hermione's waist, pushing them closer together. "It means that I'm going to kiss you again," she said as she lent in and softly kissed the younger witch's lips that was quickly reciprocated.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Forbidden Forest

It was late one Thursday night in November, way past curfew, when Hermione decided to take a walk around the school grounds. She had a lot on her mind and needed to clear her head.

She walked around aimlessly with her head down until she heard a twig snap behind her. Hermione spun around with her wand drawn, ready to duel, but when she saw that it was Ron she put her wand back up her right sleeve.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" she asked. Hermione did a quick look around and noticed that they were in the Forbidden Forest.

"Why don't you like me 'ermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at him perplexed, having not expected that question. "Pardon?"

Ron started to move closer to her. "I like you 'ermione and I've been obvious about it. But you don't respond, why? You and I are meant to be together, aren't we?" he asked still slowly walking towards her. Hermione took a couple of steps back, Ron had this look in his eyes that Hermione found uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Ron, I have to disagree with you. We aren't meant to be together. I'm sorry if I somehow strung you along on that belief but it's false," she stated, being firm with her answer. A flash of hurt crossed Ron's eyes, but was quickly replaced with anger.

"Who is it? Who is it that you're seeing? Who is the idiot who thinks that he can take you away from me?" he almost yelled. Hermione shook her head, about to say that there was no one but Ron cut her off. "Don't lie. I stole Harry's map and saw you disappear one day, and you've been different. Who is it?!" this time he did yell and he got dangerously close to Hermione. She backed up but a hit tree. She tried to get away but he grabbed her.

"You're mine," he growled. "And only mine," he forcefully kissed her, trying to shove his tongue down her throat. Hermione tried to be free of his grip but he was stronger. She then tried to grab her wand but it had fell out of her sleeve while trying to get away. He threw her to the cold, unforgiving forest floor, giving Hermione an instant headache. He pulled at her shirt, trying to undo the buttons but they weren't cooperating and Ron became frustrated.

Hermione started to cry and yell but Ron slapped her hard across her left cheek and told her to shut up. He began to undo his pants while Hermione looked around frantically for something to help her. She started to move her right arm because she thought that she saw her wand but Ron quickly grabbed her wrist, immediately leaving bruises.

"Don't," he hissed. "I know you want this," he said as he pushed his head down into her partially open shirt which had exposed her breasts.

With her right arm held down, she began to search for something with her left hand. She didn't have to search for long before she found a rock and she hit Ron in the head with it until he passed out.

Shaking, Hermione pushed Ron off of her and found her wand. She began to run away from the forest and towards the castle. She was an absolute mess. Her hair was in disarray, shirt partially open and torn, and she had tear streaks down her face. She fell a couple of times, adding to her dirtiness and tears still flowed freely from her eyes. She didn't know where to go, but then thought of Professor McGonagall who promised that she'd help Hermione in any way she could.

She was making her way to her Professor's quarters when she thought better of it. She didn't want to make a big fuss, and that's what would happen if anyone found out. So instead she headed to the Prefects bathroom. Once there she tried to heal the cuts that had happened to Hermione either from Ron or from falling along her way back.

Because she was still shaky, she did a poor job of healing anything and actually just made herself look worse. She could barely hide the bruises and knew that tomorrow she'd have a hard time covering everything up, and she'd have a hard time not killing Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narcissa Malfoy sat in one of the chairs in the sun room that saw no sun, waiting for her sister to return from the kitchen. She hadn't really had a chance to speak with Bellatrix during Thanksgiving weekend so she surprised her with a visit.

Bellatrix came back with a tray of tea and snacks and placed them on the table in front of her sister. She then sat down on the floor cross legged, on the other side of the table, opposite to Narcissa. Bellatrix began to pick at the snacks, and obviously was not going to be the one to initiate conversation so Narcissa cleared her throat and started it herself.

"How did Draco's occlumency training go?" she inquired.

Bellatrix looked up. "Fine. If he practices he shouldn't have any problems," she said casually but her eyes betrayed excitement and longing, which Narcissa did not miss.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at her older sister. "Is there something that you'd like to tell me?" Bellatrix looked back at the snacks, put a cracker in her mouth and shook her head. "Bella," Narcissa's tone darkened.

"It's none of your business Cissy," Bellatrix snapped, getting irritated at her sister's nosiness.

"Does it have to do with the Mudblood?" she asked accusingly. Bellatrix's head shot up and glared dangerously at her sister.

"Don't you _dare _call her that!" Bellatrix growled.

Narcissa sighed. "Bella what are you doing? This isn't good, and it's not healthy. If the Dark Lord finds out then you're screwed, and besides why would she ever feel the same way? You're a Death Eater and she's with Potter. What makes you think that anything will happen?" she asked.

"You're wrong. She does feel the same way," Bellatrix whispered into her tea cup. Narcissa blinked at her sister, hoping that she had heard wrong.

"What was that Bellatrix?" she said using her full name in a harsh tone. Bellatrix stared at her before examining her carpet underneath her.

"We kissed."

At this Narcissa stood up and began to pace the length of the room. She thought long and hard to come up with a reasonable thing to say but she found none.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking!?" she yelled, pointing at Bellatrix. "Have you lost you mind? Please tell me that you have some secret plan to capture the Potter boy using the Mudblood as bait," Narcissa pleaded.

Bellatrix stood up and walked to the door where she stayed.

"Go," she demanded, not daring to look at her sister for fear of hexing her into oblivion. "Go and keep your mouth shut."

Narcissa mumbled something incomprehensible before walking out of the room and then slamming the front door, causing a picture to fall off of the wall and shatter.

_'She's right. I have to be bloody crazy to like Hermione, but to be fair Hermione must be crazy to like me as well,' _Bellatrix sighed. _'I suppose if worst comes to worst I'll have to go into hiding,' _she thought to herself in her empty, soundless house. She sighed again and then walked to the drawing room to get the appropriate materials to write a letter. She hadn't talked to Hermione since their last encounter an wanted to see her again.

_'Dear Hermione,_

_I had a good time on Sunday and was wondering if you'd like to meet again this Saturday. We could explore the room some more, or do other things, doesn't matter to me. In case you don't get a chance to respond, I'll be in the cabinet at 9:15 again, and I'll bring food so we don't get hungry. _

_x._

_Bellatrix_

_P.S. Bring the Dark Arts Beginner's Spell Book.'_

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Common Room

Friday had been an uneventful day for Hermione, to which she was thankful for. Luckily for her, no one had noticed her lack of participation in class or the fact that she didn't go to the Great Hall all day.

Ron had managed to make it too all of his classes and glared at Hermione throughout all of the classes that they shared together, but Hermione just tried to ignore him.

Hermione tried to put Ron out of her head because she was meeting Bellatrix today. This thought brought a smile to her face, the only one that had been on her face since Thursday, as she prepared for her day.

She walked down the stairs leading down to the common room in dark blue jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt that covered up the bruises and the scratches from Thursday night. She wanted to go through the common room unnoticed but once she arrived she realized that that wasn't going to happen. Everyone had stopped talking and all eyes were on her. She didn't know what to do so she kept on walking until Ginny blocked her path.

"Slut," was all Ginny said. Hermione looked at her confused. Slut? Why was she being called a slut? She spotted Harry and made her way over to him.

"Harry, what's going on?" she whispered, almost frightened to hear his answer.

"Don't play dumb. Ron told us what you did. You slept with him then cheated on him with some guy. Slut," Harry repeated. The word seemed to slice through Hermione and she took a step back.

"But that's not..." Hermione started before she was cut off.

"Don't deny it! You broke Ron's heart!" someone yelled at her, but she didn't know who. Hermione's lower lip began to quiver as her house began to chant the word slut over and over again. She ran out of the common room, tears falling from her eyes, and she didn't stop running until she had made it to the room of requirement.

She was still crying and could barely make out the hands on her watch. Hermione squinted and saw that it was 9:15. She muttered the spells and instead of opening the door for Bellatrix, she undid the lock and let the Death Eater open it herself.

When Bellatrix stepped out she had not imagined that she would be seeing a distressed looking Hermione, who looked as if she would fall at any moment. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her protectively and began to stroke the sobbing girl's hair.

"It's okay. I'm here," Bellatrix kept whispering into her ear, and was slowly rocking Hermione back and forth hoping to calm her down.

Once Hermione's breaths evened out, Bellatrix loosened her grip and looked at Hermione. Her face was beat red but at least Hermione had stopped crying. Bellatrix moved some hair out of the brunette's face and spoke softly to her.

"What happened?" she asked.

Hermione didn't speak for a moment and when she did she refused to look at Bellatrix in the eye.

"R-ron t-told everyone that I slept with him and then slept with someone else, and when I l-left this morning everyone was calling me a s-slut and they kept g-glaring at me, and it's n-not fair because it's not t-true," Hermione stammered out.

Bellatrix's eyebrows furrowed, knowing that Hermione was leaving something out. She tried to tilt Hermione's head towards her but Hermione made a move to get away, so Bellatrix grabbed her wrists which made Hermione cry out in pain. Bellatrix immediately removed her hands and looked at Hermione who was rubbing her right wrist.

"What happened to your wrist Hermione?" Bellatrix asked, her voice laced with concern.

"It's nothing," Hermione lied. Bellatrix stole a glance at her wrists, and the bruises looked like fingerprints. This infuriated Bellatrix and almost growled when she spoke.

"Who hurt you Hermione?" she demanded.

Hermione kept her lips shut. She knew what Bellatrix would do if she told her. She'd kill Ronald.

"Hermione," Bellatrix said more softly this time, but Hermione didn't buy it. "Just tell me who did it. You'll feel better if you talk about it," Bellatrix knew that this probably wouldn't be true but she tried anyways. Hermione just shook her head and sat down on the cold floor, but she didn't even noticed the cold temperature.

Bellatrix thought for a moment then sat down next to her, and stayed silent, waiting for Hermione to speak first.

"It was my fault. I wasn't strong enough, he was just angry..." she trailed off. Bellatrix took Hermione's hand in hers.

"Who was angry?" she asked.

Hermione swallowed hard before turning to face Bellatrix.

"I can't say it," she whispered.

Bellatrix looked back into Hermione's eyes before asking her a question.

"Will you let me see it?"

Hermione paused, thinking it through and finally gave in, nodding her head in agreement. Bellatrix muttered legimens and entered Hermione's mind.

She saw Ron and Hermione in the forbidden forest talking and then she was on her. The whole time Bellatrix wanted to hurt him, but had to remember that she was in a memory. When the memory was done she looked into Hermione's dull eyes and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I promise, he'll never hurt you again," Bellatrix spoke sweetly, but again Hermione didn't buy it.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione inquired.

"It doesn't matter, as long as he can't hurt you," she answered before tilting her head so that their foreheads touched.

"Bella," Hermione said in a pleading tone, but Bellatrix just shushed her.

"Do you trust me?" the dark witch asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Good," she said smiling and lent in for another quick kiss. "Would you like me to heal your wrists?" Bellatrix asked quietly.

"Yes please," Hermione answered just as quietly, although there was no need for her to answer because Bellatrix already had her wand out and was casting the necessary healing spells.

After a bit they both laid down on the ground and Bellatrix had an arm draped across Hermione, and they stayed there like that for hours. Sharing small kisses and Bellatrix whispering words of encouragement.

When it was time for Bellatrix to depart, the black clad witch asked Hermione a final question for the day.

"Hermione, would you like to come stay with me during the winter holidays?" she asked, hopeful that she'd like the answer. Hermione gave a small smile.

"I would love that. Thank you," she answered and then gave Bellatrix a kiss that was supposed to be quick but turned a little more heated. Bellatrix was the one that finally pulled away, and stepped into the cabinet.

"Place some safety spells around your bed at night, just in case," Bellatrix warned before vanishing from the vanishing cabinet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione left the room of requirement feeling a lot better than she had earlier. She knew that it was going to be difficult being hated, but at least she knew of one person who knew the truth.

It was almost 5 o'clock when she had left and her stomach grumbled. She and Bellatrix hadn't eaten the food that the dark witch had brought and Hermione hadn't eaten anything since Thursday night, so it was understandable that she was hungry.

She sat down at the edge of the Gryffindor table, hoping to be invisible for tonight. Of course, Hermione had no such luck.

"Decided that you could show your face huh?" one of the girls from Gryffindor sneered. Hermione tried to figure out who is was, and who were the girls that were with her were but she was drawing a blank. Hermione had a piece of meat in her mouth at the time and couldn't answer, but then was thankful for the food and decided to just ignore them.

"What? Didn't think that you'd be off the hook that easily did you? It was horrible what you did, and you'll pay for it," one of the other girls threatened. At this Hermione swallowed her food and stared at the girl.

"Excuse me?" she said, glaring at the girl.

"You heard me. You'll pay for being a slut," the girl repeated.

Hermione stood up and looked around the table until she found Ron. She then marched up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at him. She didn't know where this sudden confidence came from but she assumed that it had something to do with Bellatrix. "You think you can just go around and lie like this? What the hell is your problem?" she clenched her fists, and had to fight the urge to punch him. _'I really didn't think I could ever do something like this. Well, I suppose Bellatrix will be happy,' _she thought as Ron turned around in his seat to face Hermione.

"You broke my heart 'ermione, and you say that I'm lying?" he asked pitifully. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared down at Ron.

"Fine. I'll give you that. I broke your heart, but I did not sleep with you, or anyone else for that matter! You were the one that..." she was cut off by Professor McGonagall who had walked over to calm Hermione down.

McGonagall placed her hand on her student's shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. "Miss Granger, would you like to come with me for a bit?" she asked clearly and made it obvious in her look that it was not up for discussion.

Hermione's breathing calmed down a bit then she nodded her head at her professor, and followed her out of the Great Hall. They didn't talk until they had reached McGonagall's quarters. McGonagall whispered babbling brooks to the door and it opened for them both. The elder of the two walked in first and began to prepare tea.

Hermione tentatively sat down on a sofa and didn't speak. She was unsure if she was in trouble, or it was something else. Either way Hermione felt uncomfortable and unsure of herself.

Once the tea was finished McGonagall sat down on the sofa next to Hermione and got straight to the point.

"Would you like to explain what that was?" the professor inquired. Hermione shook her head, to which McGonagall pinched her nose, in an exasperated manner and said nothing.

"Why do you care?" Hermione whispered.

McGonagall gave her brightest pupil a small, yet sad smile. and answered honestly. "Because you remind me of myself when I was your age, and I remember everything that I went through being the smartest witch in my year. The tormenting, the bullying, the mental abuse...well you get the picture. And I know that I wished that someone would have offered help to me at your age," McGonagall said truthfully.

Hermione stared at her professor, surprised at the honesty. She had never thought that McGonagall had ever been bullied, she just didn't seem like the type. With this sudden confession Hermione felt more like telling the truth, but there was still a pull at the back of her head telling her no.

"Okay, I'll say what I understand of the situation and you fill in whatever blanks you want too," McGonagall compromised, and continued without waiting for an answer. "Mister Weasley confessed his love to you, which you didn't reciprocate. Then he says that you slept with him and then cheated on him with someone else," she paused for a moment. "It is safe to assume that you did not indeed sleep with Weasley, correct?" Hermione quickly assured her that she had done no such thing and let McGonagall continue. "Good, now he told everyone because he was hurt that you didn't like him and wanted to get back at you. Does that sum up the situation?" McGonagall finished.

Hermione nodded. "Pretty much...but now everyone hates me and I doubt that they'll believe what actually happened," Hermione confessed but then quickly chastised herself, she hadn't meant to say that.

McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows and didn't leave the brunette a chance to take back what she said. "What actually happened?" Hermione froze. She had no idea what to say. For once she had no immediate answer to her professor's question and stumbled over her words.

"No that's not...he was just...it's nothing really...angry," were the words that Hermione had managed to say, but the only one that McGonagall cared about was angry.

"He was angry. Hermione did he," she whispered. "Did he hurt you?" Hermione clenched her jaw which McGonagall noticed and gently placed her hand on Hermione's knee. "Hermione, you can tell me."

After a moment, Hermione found her resolve and stood up. "It's fine. What's done is done. I should go now, I don't want Filch giving me detention for being out after curfew," Hermione lied and quickly ran out of the room. She knew that McGonagall would not give up, especially know that she thought that Hermione had been hurt, but she couldn't deal with it right then and there. She had already confessed what had happened to Bellatrix and she didn't want to have to do that twice in one day, if at all.

She hadn't been paying attention to where she was running and found herself in front of the Fat Lady. She said the password to the moving portrait and entered into the common room. Once inside she didn't look at anyone and just walked straight up into her room, which she was glad to find was empty.

Hermione unceremoniously flung herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _'I have to get stronger. I need to be quicker, and be able to defend myself. Maybe I need to learn some new spells...' _she thought to herself and her eyes drifted to her satchel which held Bellatrix's dark arts books. _'I'm bloody mad,' _she mused before leaning down to grab her small bag.

Before taking the books out she decided to place some concealment charms and safety spells around her bed. The latter having been Bellatrix's idea, but the former Hermione payed more attention too, as she didn't want anyone to see what she was reading.

She placed several concealment charms(including one that made it look like Hermione was just sleeping) around her bed and then she cast the imperturbable charm, so that no one could go past her trunk without hitting an invisible barrier. After finishing the proper preparations, Hermione changed into her pajamas to be more comfortable and she then laid out the four books that Bellatrix had given her and the one that she had taken from the room of requirement. And without further interruptions she opened up the Dark Arts Beginner's Spell Book and began to read.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am so sorry! There has been so many things going on and FanFiction just took a back burner. School started up again so I was wrapped up in that and I became very depressed so I had no energy to do anything once I came home from school, but I'm feeling a little better this weekend so I decided to try to write chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll see everyone at the bottom ~

Chapter 12

The Drawing Room

Weeks had passed by without incident for Hermione. She was able to swiftly avoid McGonagall whenever the time came and was left alone by her classmates. She was glad to have the time to herself, and it gave her lots of time to study the Dark Arts books. She was still on the first spell book because she was rather timid about what the next book held, so she took her time learning about the elementary spells first.

Today, the students of Hogwarts would be taking the train to King's Cross Station for winter break, although not everyone would be going home so the Head of Houses had a list where their students would write where they were staying for the holidays. Hermione had written that she'd be staying with her parents, but she would actually be residing at the Black Manor with Bellatrix. And her parents thought that she was staying at the Weasley's, so Hermione was all set.

The plan was that Hermione was going to make her way to Hogsmeade with the rest of the Hogwarts students, then veer off to the Shrieking Shack where Bellatrix would meet her. She had to be very careful and make sure that no one saw her leaving, and to her knowledge no one did.

She arrived at the Shrieking Shack to find it empty. She checked her watch, 12:14. Bellatrix should have been there by now. Hermione sighed, let go of her trunk, and sat down on the bed. She hadn't been here since October when she had met with Bellatrix. Since then cobwebs had begun to reappear and dust had formed again. She cast a quick scrougify and the place was clean again.

Luckily, Hermione didn't have to wait long. Bellatrix soon appeared with a _pop _and gave Hermione a gentle smile.

"Ready to go?" Bellatrix asked. Hermione nodded her head, grabbed her trunk and walked over to the dark clad witch. Bellatrix looked the same as usual, black boots, black skirt, black corset...but she seemed different. There was a certain glow to her that Hermione couldn't help but notice.

Bellatrix held out her arm and Hermione gladly took it. Hermione felt the usual jerkiness of apparation and was happy when it was over.

They stood in front of a large black gate, the entrance to the Black Manor. Bellatrix held her wand towards the gate and muttered toujours pur so softly that Hermione didn't hear her, which was what Bellatrix wanted. She hadn't chosen the password, it had been the Blacks from generations before and now with her circumstances she hated the saying.

The black iron gates opened for the witches and they made their way inside. Hermione looked around and admired how the manor looked. The last time she was here she hadn't seen the outside of the manor and she could now see that the outside beauty matched the inside. There were lots of trees that looked almost black, and Hermione imagined that with leaves it would look even better. They followed the straight path to the door and were immediately greeted by an house-elf.

"Hello Mistress Black and company. Allow me to take your bag," the house-elf took Hermione's bag and looked to Bellatrix for further instruction.

"Thank you Petal, that'll be all," Bellatrix said politely. Hermione looked at her with confusion written all across her face. She did not think that Bellatrix Black would be kind to house-elves. Not that she was complaining but it just caught her off guard.

Petal bowed her head and disapparated someone in the large house. Bellatrix looked over at Hermione and studied her features.

"What? I can be pleasant," she said rather off handedly. Hermione gave a small laugh before asking for a tour of the house. "There will be time for that later, for now I have to prepare you for Cissy," Bellatrix stated before heading off down the hallway.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. Cissy? There had been no mention of Bellatrix's sister accompanying them. The young witch hurried after Bellatrix and grabbed her arm, making Bellatrix turn around to face Hermione.

"Your sister is coming?" she asked rather quickly.

"Yes. Did I forget to mention it? Oops," Bellatrix answered casually and brought Hermione into the drawing room.

Hermione took a quick glance around the room. It was large like the other room she had been in previously, but instead of books that lined the walls there were several couches and various tables scattered neatly around the room. Hermione ran her fingers through her brown curly hair and let out a sigh.

"So how do I prepare to meet your sister?" Hermione asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer. She hadn't expected this and was becoming quite worried. Bellatrix saw this and gave Hermione a reassuring kiss before putting her arms around her protectively.

"Don't worry. You just need to know what not to say, and what to ignore. I promise she won't hurt you," Bellatrix promised. This helped Hermione relax a little but she was still anxious. "I'm not sure how long she's staying I'll cover the basics. If she makes a comment about muggles just ignore her, it will do you no good to get into an argument with her," Bellatrix paused and began walking about the room with no destination in mind. "Also, try not to let her get to you. She has a way of frustrating people very easily and I know you like to stand your ground, so just be wary of that. If I have to leave the room for any reason it'd be best not to say anything. Oh and avoid her icy gaze. And -" Bellatrix was cut off by lips capturing hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around the dark witch's hips and broke the kiss.

"Bella, I got it. Basically don't say anything that could possibly start an argument. I'm sure it won't be too bad," Bellatrix rose an eyebrow at this and gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, well it may be bad but I'm sure I can handle myself," she was still very worried but after ignoring her house's comments towards her, she figured she could handle it. She paused and gave her next words some thought. "Bella, why is she coming anyway?"

Bellatrix rested her head upon Hermione's and breathed in her scent. She hadn't seen Hermione since November because of various missions her master had assigned to her and she missed being this close to Hermione. Granted, she hadn't spent a lot of time being close to Hermione but she still missed it. She hadn't felt like this in so long and she never wanted to let it go.

"Well she invited herself over when she found out that you were coming. She doesn't approve of me being around you, and basically wants this to stop. So I assume she's going to lecture us on the dangers if people find out," Bellatrix explained. Hermione was going to respond but was interrupted by a knock.

Hermione closed her eyes and swallowed hard, she was now very anxious and did not believe her earlier words that it was going to be alright. Bellatrix gave Hermione chaste kiss before leaving to open the door.

"Stay here, and take some deep breaths," Bellatrix said, trying to be comforting.

Hermione nodded and sat down on the nearest chair. She then wondered how Narcissa had been able to walk up to the door. Bellatrix had had to say a password...then it hit her that Narcissa had grown up here and would obviously know the password.

Bellatrix entered the room and gave Hermione a reassuring look before Narcissa entered behind her. Hermione stood up politely when Narcissa came in and spoke politely as well.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. It's nice to formally meet you," she said with a smile on her face. Narcissa swept her eyes over Hermione, judging whether or not she should be rude or pleasant.

"Likewise," she responded and sat down on the couch across from Hermione. "Look, I'm going to get straight to the point because I'm not staying long. Bella come sit down," Narcissa demanded. The eldest sister rolled her eyes and sat down on the opposite side of the couch.

Hermione stole a glance at Bellatrix to find that her demeanor had changed. The features on her face were serious and cold. The youngest witch was surprised at the sudden change. She hadn't realized that Bellatrix's family held such a bad influence on her moods.

"First," Narcissa took a breath."Bella, what happens when the Dark Lord finds out?" she asked. Bellatrix glared at her sister. "Do you think he's going to let you off easy for liking a mudblood?"

Hermione tensed up at the word. It reminded her of when Draco had called her a mudblood in her second year.

"Well do you plan on telling him?" Bellatrix hissed. Narcissa shook her head and Bellatrix continued. "Then there isn't much to worry about. I'm certainly not going to tell him, and no one else but you knows so it's fine."

Narcissa just sat there for a moment, contemplating what to say next. "Let's just say it does get out. Bella he won't be lenient. And you," Narcissa said, switching her gaze to Hermione. "How do you think your friends are going to feel when they find out? Or your teachers? You won't have any friends and you'll be hated on both sides of the war," Narcissa pointed out, trying to be as calm as possible so that they wouldn't feel threatened.

"I already don't have any friends, so that's not an issue for me," Hermione snapped, surprised at the tone of her voice.

Narcissa stared back blankly. She hadn't expected that. _'What happened to the golden girl? Must remember to ask Draco,' _she thought to herself.

"Yes well, no matter the circumstances you will still have nowhere to go. Maybe you should try to make amends with your friends and -" Bellatrix quickly cut her off.

"Shut it Cissy!" she snapped."Look, we've heard you out now I think it's time for you to go," she said as she stood up.

Hermione looked down at her lap and began nervously playing with her fingers. She knew that Narcissa was right. She wouldn't have anywhere to go if this got out. Hermione completely zoned out and hadn't noticed when Narcissa and Bellatrix had left the room. A few minutes past and Bellatrix was back in the room and she made her way over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have let her come. I just figured if she had her say then she'd stop bugging me about it," Bellatrix tried to explain, but even to her it sounded stupid.

Hermione looked up at Bellatrix and took a deep breath.

"You know she has a point. If people do find out what do we plan to do? I can't join your side because I'm a mudblood, and I'll be branded a traitor on my side for being with you and I just..." Hermione trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Bellatrix thought for a moment. She knew what Hermione was saying was true, and that they had just been avoiding it until now. She glanced at the clock that hung by the door. It read 5 o'clock.

"Come on, let's eat and discuss this later. For now, I just want to enjoy being with you," Bellatrix said softly and took Hermione's hand in her own. Hermione smiled at the gesture and nodded her head. They would have time to figure things out later, for now they could just relax and ignore the rest of the world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

McGonagall looked over her house list. Hermione had written down that she'd be at her parents' house for the holidays. That would mean that Hermione would have no where to hide if McGonagall confronted her there.

She had noticed how fast Hermione would leave her class and avoid her in the halls. She knew that this meant either that Hermione was in some sort of trouble and didn't want her catching on, or it was about their last conversation. Since then McGonagall had been very worried about Hermione's mental well being. If Ronald had hurt her then Hermione probably had some emotional damage, and the fact that her whole house seemed to hate her couldn't be helping.

McGonagall sighed and gazed out of her window. Snow had enveloped the grounds of Hogwarts and looked back at the transfiguration teacher with a hopeful glitter. Hope that McGonagall kept with her for Hermione. Tomorrow she would visit the Granger house and talk to Hermione, and try to help her in any way possible.

She just hoped that whatever was going on with Hermione, that it wasn't too late to help her.

A/N: There you go. Chapter 12 has ended. I'm going to try very hard to get chapter 13 up sometime during this upcoming week, but I can't promise anything. What with all of my courses and I'm still not doing too well so we'll see. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
